and suddenly, life got so much more interesting
by dOrKyROCKERcHiCk
Summary: um yeah. this is my story. i REALLY dont know what im doing. im kinda just writing as i go along. i think its pretty good so far. its pg13 cause of language. we dont wanna, u know, taint the children's vocabulary with bad words or whatever..
1. chapter one

:hey. i got bored with my old story. so im kinda redoing it. i'll probly use some of my old characters, might keep names, might not. who knows except ME! lol. ok. have fun reading. hope u like it!:

:disclaimer-i dont own anything but the plot, my own characters, and my psychotic idiocy:

    Harry, Ron, and Hermione were wandering around Diagon Alley. They had nothing to do and life seemed so boring lately.

    "One more week, mates," Ron said.

    "Can't wait to get back. Hopefully, something exciting and new will happen to us," Hermione sighed.

    "Let's just hope it won't get us killed. I've had enough near-death experiences to last a life-time," Harry said.

    "That's doubtful considering Voldemort's out in the open. Not doing anything, mind you, but he's out there."

    "Way to lighten the mood, 'Mione."

    "Well, it's true!"

    "Let's head back, guys. It's getting dark."

    They all turned around and headed back to the Leaky Cauldron, where they were staying.

    It was September first, and the gang had just arrived at King's Cross station.

    "Come ON, guys! We're gonna be late!"

    They rushed towards the platform. They maneuvered their way through the crowd and finally got through.

    They found an empty compartment and settled in.

    "Next time," Hermione panted, "I determine when we get up and leave."

    "Sorry," Ron muttered.

    "I'm gonna go change into my robes. You guys should change, too."

    And with that, Hermione grabbed her gear and walked out of the compartment.

    "So, Ron, are you gonna FINALLY ask 'Mione out??"

    "No way! She got WAY prettier over the summer. Guys will be ALL OVER her. I won't stand a chance."

    "You won't know until you try."

    Just as the two finished getting dressed, Hermione burst in. "You guys! Look out the window!"

    They all huddled around the window to see....

    "A chicken??? I thought chickens couldn't fly," Harry said.

    "They can't," Hermione replied.

    "Then that's one special chicken," Ron said.

    "You guys, I gotta go to the Head compartment."

    "Okay. By the way, who's Head boy?"

    "That would be me," drawled a familiar voice.

    Hermione froze. "Oh, God, no."

    "That's right, Granger. It's me," Draco Malfoy said, smirking.

    "But why would Dumbledore assign YOU??"

    "Probably 'cause of that House Unity bull he's always talking about."

    "It's NOT bull. What's bull is that you think you are SO much higher than us when you're the lowest of low!"

    "Oh, nice, Granger," Malfoy applauded, mockingly.

    "Let's get this over with," sighed Hermione. "I'll see you guys, later."

    Malfoy bowed mockingly low, allowing Hermione ahead of him. She huffed and marched ahead. Malfoy followed soon after.

    "I can't believe that git's gonna be Head Boy. Has Dumbledore gone mad??"

    "Guess so. Hopefully, nothing will go wrong."

    "This is Malfoy, Harry. EVERYTHING will go wrong."

    They had arrived at Hogwarts and were now sitting through the Sorting Ceremony. Dumbledore stood up.

    "Hello, students old and new. We have a few announcements. The Forbidden Forest is still forbidden. And as a new tradition, we will be having dances this year. So far, we have only scheduled a Halloween dance. Also, let's give a round of applause for this year's Head Boy and Girl. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger!"

    The students applauded with confused looks on their faces.

    "Also, we have a group of transfer students joining us this year from New York City in the United States. We're very fortunate to have them with us. Please show them your respect and welcome them."

    The students clapped, watching the doors. Nothing happen. The clapping died down and they all looked at each other confused. Then they heard voices and running footsteps.

    "I can't believe we got lost!" said a voice.

    "God, we're screwed," muttered a second voice.

    "Shut up, Phai. You'll jinx us," said the first voice.

    "Someone say my name?" a third voice piped up.

    "Not you, Jinx. Trish was saying that Phai was jinxing us," explained a fourth.

    "OKIE DOKIE!"

    "Jinx, do you ALWAYS have to be so perky??"

    "Guys, shut up! It's silent! They can hear every freaking word we're saying!"

    "Then, MAYBE you should tone it down with the language, Phai!"

    "Well, SORRY. Geez, Elle. Are you PMSing?"

    "Guys! Come ON!"

    "Alright, I'm coming!"

    The doors burst open, revealing four very pretty girls. All of them were bent over, catching their breath. They looked up to see everybody staring at them. One of them spoke up.

    "Um...hey..." She had been the second voice. "Phai".

    "HI EVERYBODY!" smiled another, waving crazily. She had been the third voice. "Jinx".

    "And let's welcome our new students joining us this year," Dumbledore said, looking amused. "Phailin Lee, Trish Maxwell, Jinx Krane, and Elle Webber"

    The girls were each unique. Phailin's straight, layered, black hair hung halfway down her back and her midnight blue eyes had a sort of inner flame in them. Her right cartilage was pierced with a tiny, silver ring. Trish had long brown hair and grey eyes. She was wearing a cropped top so everybody could see her navel was pierced with a star barbel. Jinx had her hair in a pixie cut and was dyed pink with purple streaks and she had violet eyes. Her nose was pierced with a simple stud. Elle had golden curls and green eyes. Just her ear lobes were pierced with diamond hearts.

    They all walked past the tables and stood in front of everyone. The sorting hat was first placed on Jinx.

    "HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the Sorting Hat. The Hufflepuff table cheered as Jinx hopped off the stool and....skipped?....her way to the table, seating herself between two girls.

    Phailin was next. She went up to the stool, dropped her black messenger bag on the floor, and placed herself on the stool. She patiently waited as the Hat just sat on her head. A long period of time passed.

    "AH--ACHOO!"

    Phailin had sneezed, quite forcefully, making the hat fly off her head. McGonnagall caught the hat and placed it back on Phailin's head.

    "(sniff) Sorry."

    "It's quite alright. But, this is a hard one, she is," said the Sorting Hat. "Brave like a Gryffindor, true like a Hufflepuff, witty like a Ravenclaw, and cunning like a Slytherin. I hate to say it, but I'm stumped."

    Everybody gasped and errupted in murmurs. This was the first time in history the Hat couldn't sort someone.

    "Um, can we hurry this up? I have to use the bathroom."

    "You see? She was honest and brave enough to announce it in front of us all."

    "Yeah, I'm a real daredevil," Phailin scoffed.

    "And such a sharp tongue."

    "Well, if my tongue's so sharp why don't i just slice your mouth off so you'll shut up?"

    "Hmm, how malicious."

    "Hey! I am NOT evil! Okay, maybe a little. But I am NOT malicious!"

    "Okay, calm down. Why don't you just pick a house then?"

    Phailin sighed, muttering irritably to herself, and closed her eyes. Pale, smoky letters formed above her head. First the letters read Gryffindor, then Hufflepuff, then Ravenclaw, then Slytherin, then it started again. The students watched in awe. The transitions became faster and then eventually slowed down. The transitions stopped. The letters read.....

:FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!:


	2. chapter two

:HELLO MY FRIENDS! eh..not really. i dont really know any of u. anyways. i decided to be nice and just give this chapter instead of waiting for reviews. ARENT I NICE??? (note: in real life, i am not nice. i repeat, I AM NOT NICE!) ok i'll end this torment and let you go ahead and read. lol:

:disclaimer-i dont own anything but the plot, my own characters, and my psychotic idiocy:

RECAP

    "This is a hard one, she is," said the Sorting Hat. "Brave like a Gryffindor, true like a Hufflepuff, witty like a Ravenclaw, and cunning like a Slytherin. I hate to say it, but I'm stumped."

    Everybody gasped and errupted in murmurs. This was the first time in history the Hat couldn't sort someone.

    "Um, can we hurry this up? I have to use the bathroom."

    "You see? She was honest and brave enough to announce it in front of us all."

    "Yeah, I'm a real daredevil," Phailin scoffed.

    "And such a sharp tongue."

    "Well, if my tongue's so sharp why don't i just slice your mouth off so you'll shut up?"

    "Hmm, how malicious."

    "Hey! I am NOT evil! Okay, maybe a little. But I am NOT malicious!"

    "Okay, calm down. Why don't you just pick a house then?"

    Phailin sighed and closed her eyes. Pale, smoky letters formed above her head. First the letters said Gryffindor, then Hufflepuff, then Ravenclaw, then Slytherin, then it started again. The students watched in awe. The transitions became faster and then eventually slowed down. The transitions stopped. The letters read.....

END RECAP

    "GRYFFINDOR" stood boldly for everybody to see. The Gryffindor table errupted in a roar of cheers. That whole display showed that Phailin was powerful.

    Phailin opened her eyes and the word vanished. She jumped down from the stool and a several Gryffindors moved around to make room for the new student. However, Phailin sprinted out of the Great Hall.

    "I guess she really DID have to go to the bathroom," Hermione whispered.

    Trish was up. She got up on the stool and waited patiently.

    "RAVENCLAW!"

    The Ravenclaw table cheered as Trish walked over to sit with them. Phailin had come back and seated herself next to between Harry and Hermione.

    Elle was up. The Sorting Hat sat for a while before saying....

    "SLYTHERIN!"

    "WHAT???????" shouted her three friends, all standing up.

    "But I don't want to go to Slytherin!" Elle whined. "LOOK AT THEM! THEY'RE EVIL! EVIL I TELL YOU!!!"

    The Slytherins smirked. Having Elle fear them seemed fun.

    "Well, Elle...HEY! I RHYMED! ("Get to your point, Jinx") Oh, yeah! At least the green colors will match your eyes!"

    "...Jinx, I REALLY hope you're not turning into a ditz."

    "No, it's okay, Phai..HEY! I RHYMED, AGAIN! Okay, okay, getting to the point. I know it sounded stupid but I'm just trying to look on the bright side!"

    "But you ALWAYS look on the bright side! Just once, PLEASE, look on the dark side??"

    "Hmm...nope! Can't do it!"

    "Figures.."

    "Elle, please go to your table," McGonnagall said.

    "Don't worry, Elle, if they do anything to you, they'll answer to me," Phailin said, comfortingly. Then, she shot the Slytherins a glare.

    Maybe, Elle fearing them wouldn't be so fun after all.

    A wave of relief washed over Elle's face.

    "Oh, yes. To further conduct House Unity, there's a slight change. We will mix you students among each other. Instead of there being a Gryffindor house, Ravenclaw house, Hufflepuff house, and Slytherin house, there will be four houses but you students will be sharing dorms with your fellow peers. There will be two of each house in each dorm. For example, one seventh year dorm includes Miss Lee, Miss Granger, Miss Maxwell, Miss Brocklehurst, Miss Krane, Miss Abbot, Miss Webber, and Miss Parkinson."

    "No WAY are we sharing a dorm with a Mudblood, right, Webber??" demanded Pansy.

    Elle looked confused. "Mudblood? What's that? Do you mean she's got like dirt in her blood? How'd it get in there???"

    "You're a Pureblood, aren't you?" Pansy asked.

    "Well, I'm PRETTY sure my blood's clean. If it wasn't I'd be kinda dead, wouldn't I?"

    "Miss Parkinson, I will not tolerate that kind of discrimination. If we all want to prevail over Voldemort, we must bind together," Dumbledore said.

    "SOME of us don't want prevail over Voldemort. Some WILL prevail ALONG with Voldemort," Pansy muttered.

    "SEE?? I TOLD YOU, PEOPLE! EEEEEVIL!!!"

    "Elle, SHUSH!" Trish said.

    "Continuing on. The dorms are as follows: The seventh year dorm opposite Miss Lee's includes Mister Potter, Mister Weasley, Mister Boot, Mister Hastings, Mister Finch-Fletchley, Mister MacMillan, Mister Malfoy, and Mister Zabini. (note: im not really sure if this blaise zabini person is a guy or girl. i just chose guy cause it was all i could think of and im too lazy to make up my own names. i try to do it as less as possible lol) and the list went on. Then...

    "Hey, look! It's the flying chicken!!"

    The chicken had swooped in and had landed on Jinx's head.

    "SMOOGLYDOODLES!" Jinx exclaimed. (note: props to natalie for randomly making up this name lol)

    "Smooglydoodles???" everybody asked.

    "She's my chicken!" Jinx said, grinning.

    "Umm...."

:and we are DONE for this chapter! WHOOHOO! alrighty. review me and i will give u a third chapter. i know this is kinda short but i dont care. i am the all-powerful writer person thing! praise me! PRAISE ME!!:


	3. chapter three

:yeah. i got no reviews. really feeling the love here, u guys. oh, well. the only reason i did this was cause my friend natalie wanted me to. and im nice like that and all. lol. ok. here's chapter three! oh yeah and, in case ur wondering, i changed carly's name to trish because i know someone named carly now, and its too confusing and stuff:

:disclaimer-i dont own anything but the plot, my own characters, and my psychotic idiocy:

RECAP

    "Continuing on. The dorms are as follows: The seventh year dorm opposite Miss Lee's includes Mister Potter, Mister Weasley, Mister Boot, Mister Hastings, Mister Finch-Fletchley, Mister MacMillan, Mister Malfoy, and Mister Zabini. (note: im not really sure if this blaise zabini person is a guy or girl. i just chose guy cause it was all i could think of and im too lazy to make up my own names. i try to do it as less as possible lol) and the list went on. Then...

    "Hey, look! It's the flying chicken!!"

    The chicken had swooped in and had landed on Jinx's head.

    "SMOOGLYDOODLES!" Jinx exclaimed. (note: props to natalie for randomly making up this name lol)

    "Smooglydoodles???" everybody asked.

    "She's my chicken!" Jinx said, grinning.

    "Umm...."

END RECAP

    After recovering from the whole "chicken episode" everybody went to their dorms. Phailin, Hermione, and Trish were talking about something when Malfoy appeared at Phailin's side.

    "Hi, I don't believe we've met. I'm Draco."

    Phailin had a blank expression on her face.

    "Draco Malfoy?"

    Silence.

    "Son of Lucius (sp?) Malfoy?"

    "Ohhh!"

    "So you DO know who I am."

    "Nope."

    "You don't know who I am???"

    "No. I don't. Look, is there something you need?"

    "I was just thinking you'd want some company."

    Phailin gave him a look. "Um, hello? I was walking and talking with Hermione and Trish before you came and started having some issue about me not knowing you."

    "Let me rephrase. I was thinking you'd want some WORTHY company."

    "Are you saying they're not good enough??"

    "I'm just saying their not up to our standards."

    "Okay, one, what is with this 'our' stuff? There is no 'our'. There's 'my' and 'your'. Two, as far as I'M concerned, you HAVE no standards." With that, Phailin gave a mocking smile and pushed Hermione and Trish to speed up, leaving Malfoy stunned.

    "That was awesome!" Ron said.

    "That guy is SUCH a prick," Hermione said. "I can't BELIEVE he got Head Boy."

    "Lucky me, he was too shocked to deduct points," Phailin said.

    "THAT REMINDS ME! FIVE POINTS OFF, PHAILIN!" Malfoy shouted, obviously hearing them.

    Phailin flicked him off over her shoulder, maintaining her pace.

    "FIVE MORE POINTS OFF!" he yelled.

    "Phailin, I give you ten points just for doing that," Hermione said.

    "WHOOHOO!"

    Out of nowhere, Phailin pulled out what looked like a snowboard. She dropped it from her hands and it hovered inches above the ground. She stepped on it and, as soon as she had mounted it, it lifted higher.

    "What is that?" Blaise asked.

    "Hoverboard," Phailin answered simply. "I'm gonna go around campus for a bit. Password's Amor."

    And with that, the girl set off.

    The group came to a portrait of Romeo and Juliette.

    "Password?" they asked together, looking at each other lovingly.

    "Amor," Hermione said.

    The portrait swung open to reveal a gorgeous Common Room. (note: use ur imagination. im really too tired to go into detail right now)

    There were three portraits, one on the left and two on the right. The one on the left had a picture of Adam, obviously leading to the boys' dorm, and one on the right had a picture of Eve, obviously leading to the girls' dorm. (note: dont worry, they got those leafy things saving themselves and the students' eyes from indecent exposure.)

    The extra portrait was a picture of the night sky. Stars shimmered in a midnight blue sky and a crescent moon glowed. On a cloud lounged an angel. She had long black hair and deep blue eyes. She had a shocking resemblance to Phailin.

    "That's Phailin's dorm," Jinx said.

    "Yeah, she needs her own dorm. Personal stuff," Trish added.

    The rest decided to shrug it off.

    "Hey! I said the freaking password! Why don't you stop making out and let me the hell in!!!" Phailin's voice yelled.

    "Yeah, um, we should probably have warned you. Phailin kind of has anger issues," Elle said.

    "No kidding," Harry said.

    The portrait swung open and slammed shut as soon as Phailin jumped in. "Yeah! And same to you, buddy!" Phailin shouted to the back of the portrait. She stomped up to her dorm entrance, muttered the password, and jumped in.

    "Um, is Phailin gonna be there all night? Because she's the only one who knows the passwords. How are we supposed to get in our rooms?" Hermione said.

    They all looked at each other before running up the steps. They all shouted Phailin's name and pounded on the potrait. The angel held onto the cloud for dear life as stars started to fall.

    "Um, hello?" the angel said in a sweet, almost musical voice.

    They continued pounding and shouting.

    "Hello??"

    Still pounding...

    "HEY!" she shouted in a booming voice.

    They stopped.

    "Um, could you please not do that?" she asked, back to her sweet voice.

    Nods.

    "Thank you."

    The portrait swung open. The others jumped out of the way, but Malfoy wasn't so lucky. He was adjusting his shirt collar when the portrait swung open, knocking him down.

    "What?" Phailin sighed, poking her head out. She heard a groan and saw Malfoy on the floor. "What happened to him?"

    "Got his ass kicked by a picture," Trish said.

    Phailin raised an eyebrow and sighed. She stepped out from behind the portrait and hoisted Malfoy over her shoulder easily. Malfoy looked alarmed but then looked down and grinned.

    "Stop looking at my ass, perv," Phailin growled.

    Malfoy slapped his hands over his eyes.

    She set him down on the couch, propping his head on a pillow. A bag of ice appeared in Phailin's hand and she smacked it on Malfoy's head.

    "Hey! That's COLD!" Malfoy complained.

    "It's ICE. What did you expect???"

    They heard a musical note and suddenly a phoenix swooped in. It was beautiful, with pure white feathers and crystal blue eyes.

    "Who's that?" asked Hermione.

    "Zephyr, my phoenix."

    "Oh."

    "Why do you have a phoenix?" asked Ernie MacMillan.

    Phailin scoffed. "Why does Jinx have a chicken?"

    "'Cause I LIKE chickens!" Jinx exclaimed, beaming.

    "Same reason I have Zephyr," Phailin said.

    "Because you like chickens??" Ron asked.

    "No, phoenixes, Ron," Hermione sighed.

    "Oh..."

:review and u get to see what happens next! yawn im gonna go to bed. its 12:43 AM! i worked at least two hours on this thing! i did this all for you guys! well....not really....mainly cause my friend kept NAGGING at me hint: natalie to update. well...anyways...goodnight!:


End file.
